Baby Inuyasha
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this Story, The Inuyasha gang were hunting down Naraku like always, When Miroku decided to help another Village out with am Evil Witch, Who can control time, She turns back time turning Inuyasha back into a child once more Where he can't protect himself anymore and his memories were a little blank over by the childhood brain energy, Blocked out his Other memories, enjoy reading.
1. Opening

In this Story, The Inuyasha gang were hunting down Naraku like always, When Miroku decided to help another Village out with am Evil Witch, Who can control time, She turns back time turning Inuyasha back into a child once more Where he can't protect himself anymore and his memories were a little blank over by the childhood brain energy, Blocked out his Other memories He barely can remember that Kagome and His Friends were his friends, His brain seem to set him back before He ever met any of them, So it's up to Kagome and Everyone to fix his age and turn him back into his true self.

Inside his head. It's like being an Infant again and not understanding the world about himself. But One day He get himself Lost in Kagome's time, Where he finds himself in the arms of Sailor Moon, Who seem protective of him, Can she help out too.

Read and check it out. And Enjoy the story. 


	2. The Beginning

As The group were chasing after another jewel shard, Kagome pick up that there was another jewel shard in the north of them, It felt like Kohaku's shard too, So Kagome and Inuyasha went after the one, While Miroku and Sango went to see if they could catch Kohaku before he gets to far away from them.

Inuyasha I think I sense Koga's shard too, I think he might be fighting with Naraku too, Spoke up Kagome riding on his back.

That's just like that wolf to jump into everything on his own, Without waiting for us, Stupid wolf, Say's Inuyasha running faster.

As Koga and Kougra continue to fight like old times, Naraku's was laughing as He kept trying to take Kikyo's life this time around. As Inuyasha seen Kikyo, Up ahead he jump down protecting Kikyo, Kagome went to save Koga from Kagura.

As They all seem to be attacking Naraku, together, Kikyo's arrow hit Naraku along with Kagome's witch nearly blew his body to pieces, Then Inuyasha hit him with his wind scar, Afterwards He ran away again like every other time.

He escape again, Spoke up Kikyo seriously. Unfortunately yes, But we will get him one day, Say's Kagome honestly.

I agree Kagome, But how and when is the question, You should continue to practice working with your powers, Replied Kikyo serious. I'm trying too ok, Spoke Kagome upset with her already.

She only trying to help Kikyo, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. Well Maybe if she spent less time, Going back and forth between both times and spend more time training, She would be stronger, Say's Kikyo serious.

Look you cold hearted Bitch, I have a lot do in my life and living a double life isn't easy, And I can't remain here everyday, I am needed in both places...! Unlike you, You don't even understand the meaning of family do you, Spoke Kagome angry.

Kagome that is enough, You will not disrespect Kikyo like that, Replied Inuyasha serious. Yeah sure go ahead and defend her, Unlike me who as given you everything...! But you know what, I don't care anymore...! Yelled out Kagome crying.

Koga can I travel with you for a few days? Asks Kagome seriously. Really you want to come with me? Asks Kago surprised. Yes I do I need to be away from that two timing mutt, Replied Kagome seriously.

I would love for you to come with me, But it's safer for you to stay here for awhile or perhaps go home for a awhile, I can't be sure you would be safe with me, Not that I wouldn't protect you but it can be pretty hard to keep up and the danger all the time and with Naraku after my shards I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt, For now please just stay here, Spoke up Koga hugging her.

Your right, Thank you for looking out for what's best for me, Say's Kagome kissing Koga.

Kagome...! Yelled out Inuyasha hurting deep down. Why should I feel bad about that, When clearly you want to kiss her anyways, Replied Kagome upset.

That's enough fighting...! I'm going to be taking my leave now, I will see you around Inuyasha, Goodbye, Spoke up Kikyo leaving with her soul collators.

Thanks a lot traitor, Say's Kagome pissed off. What did I do now? Asks Inuyasha dents as hell.

You defended Her, But not me, Not my Family not my Brother or my Mother, who treats you with open arms with love and respect and all you care about is Kikyo's feelings, What about mine, Hah? What about me do I really mean so little to you...! Yelled Kagome crying.

Of course, I love them all too, And I do like you lots, I didn't mean to upset you, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

You just sat there letting her talk about me like that, You didn't even defend me you protected her instead, I know you didn't have a lot of people to love and care about you when you were younger and then when you met Kikyo, You respected her and she cared about you, But I have gone all the way out of my way to make you happy, To travel with you by putting my future at stake in school and I will probably never get into med school. My future of wanting to be a doctor is practically gone, And my family, I have had to sacrifice everything for you to be with you even, And still Kikyo still wins in the end...! Yelled out Kagome crying.

As Sango and Miroku returned, They seen Kagome crying really hard. What happen? Asks Sango confused and worried. Kikyo was here, Replied Shippo still hiding out.

What happen this time? Asks Miroku curious. Inuyasha defended Kikyo instead of Kagome, And let Kikyo trash Kagome, He protected Kikyo's feelings over Kagome, Spoke Shippo seriously.

Seriously, when are you going to learn, When are you going to see that Kagome, is the heart and glue to this pack that we've built together, Replied Miroku angry.

I know that, I didn't mean to defend Kikyo, It's just old habits honestly, I am sorry Kagome, Spoke Inuyasha sadly. I know you have a hard time with us both, So I think we need to remain friends now, Say's Kagome sadly. What do you mean, Just be friends? Asks Inuyasha confused.

I think we should consider it, I can't take this disappointment anymore, You keep braking my heart and that's not fair to me, I'm done really I am this time it's over, forever, Spoke up Kagome seriously.

You can't be serious, Say's Inuyasha hurting. I'm dead serious now Inuyasha, No more, Replied Kagome upset.

He went silent. Sango can you and Kirara take me to the well I need to be alone for awhile, Spoke Kagome gently.

I understand, come on let get going before dark, Spoke Sango honestly. Thank you, Replied Kagome holding onto Sango as they left the area.

Nice work, Are you happy now, You just lost the only women who truly as ever loved you, Spoke up Miroku serious.

I know she loves me, But it doesn't feel like she is my true souls mate, I never wanted to hurt her, but she wouldn't listen to me, I tried to tell her before that I would protect her out of friendship but nothing more, then that, I tried to tell her, but she kept wanting us to be more then that, and I never did want that, But I don't want Kikyo either, I just pertained to be on Kikyo's side so she would hurry up and leave, like always, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Wait you were buttering up Kikyo, To get rid of her? Asks Miroku confused. Yes, I don't love Kikyo anymore either, Spoke Inuyasha serious. Wow...! Say's Shippo surprised too. Well let's head back to Keada's while we wait for Kagome to return, Say's Miroku thinking for now.

Alright, Replied Inuyasha and Shippo agreeing.

They all settle down at Keada's Inuyasha told everyone that he would talk with Kagome when she gets back, And tell her the truth, and everyone expected that answer for now.

SO what will happen next, Keep reading and find out. To be Continue.


	3. The Trouble Starts

As Kagome went to school with her friends she was telling them all that, She and Inuyasha were completely this time over, No more dating with each other, So they freak out a lot about it like always.

As The bell rang for School Kagome ran inside for class. She continue to work really hard, she really wanted to catch up in her studies. She asks Hojo for help too.

Meanwhile back in the past. Everyone was leaving Kagome alone for awhile they figured she needed the space. As a travel came to the village, He was seeking out help for help.

So your saying this Evil Witch, Is causing problems with your villages? Asks Keada seriously.

Yes, We've come because, Well we hear that you have the best slayers, So we need hunters now, Before another Child or Person is taken by the Witch, Say's David seriously.

We understand, We'll help out, Some how, Spoke Miroku serious.

It's not that simple Monk, Witches carry a different magical energy, Unlike priestesses or Demons, They can be a very tricky catch, Say's Keada serious.

We know that, But unfortunately we can't allow this dangerous Witch to continue to hurt people, Spoke up Sango honestly.

I know, So that's why I am going with you, After all Kagome is still gone, and a priestess should be around if your going to be fighting a Witches Powers, Replied Keada seriously.

Well if Keada goes, Then there's no reason for us all to go, Spoke Miroku thinking. I'm not letting old Keada go alone I'm going with, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Me too, Spoke up Shippo honestly. Me too, I don't want anything to go wrong either, Say's Sango serious.

Very well, We will help you out, Say's Sango smiling. Thank you all, For you bravery and help, We can't keep the young Girls stay in hiding for much longer either, Replied David serious. Young ladies you, Say? Asks Miroku serious.

Well the Witch feeds off the young for there Youth, She is a beautiful Women, but she's nearly 900 years old, She been feeding on young maidens by stealing the girls energy and turning them old and she reminds young forever, Spoke David honestly.

I will be going as well this Witch as to be put to an end, Now before anyone else get's hurt, Say's Miroku honestly. Looks like were all going, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

So as everyone began walking to the next village, They were listening to David talk about what the witches favorite spells were and what she could do to someone who pissed her off, completely.

Inuyasha was smelling the air around the village as they finally reach it to there village. That Witch is coming this way right now...! Yelled out Inuyasha, scenting something powerful coming this way.

As they all started to stand tall, A extremely gorgeous Witch landed on the ground with her broom. Who dears come to destroy the my feeding grounds...! Yelled the Witch.

We did and we will stop you, Say's Sango seriously. As she looked around watching everyone, She felt excited to have guest to entertain herself with, But what really got her was this extremely hot Half Demon standing before her.

I see this fight is going to be an interesting one, Spoke the Witch smiling. Don't get over confident Witch, Were here to slay you, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. Tell Me Half Demon, Do you truly like having human companions, Laugh out the Witch smiling.

None of your dam business...! Yelled out Inuyasha serious. Your energy youth is very tasty smelling, That's more stronger then any Humans, Replied The Witch licking her lips.

I don't know what your going on about, But I am shutting you down, Right here and now, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. Yeah...! Yelled out everyone together.

I am Nightingale, And I believe today I have just gain a bonus Meal, Say's The Witch smiling. What's that...! Yelled out Keada worried.

David Run now...! Yelled out Miroku seriously. As David ran for cover, while everyone began fighting with Nightingale.

Nightingale began fighting back ageist, Everyone else. She used a very powerful counter spell, Ageist everyone's attacks.

Keada did affect Nightingale for a while, But then She cut everyone off from Inuyasha and Her, She attack him by grabbing him from behind. Inuyasha began fighting back as much as he could.

But As She began chanting a spell, Then She bit into Inuyasha shoulder, He felt like his energy was being drained out of him, He fell unconscious.

No what is she doing?...! Yelled out Sango sacred as hell. She's feeding off His energy, Spoke up David coming out from hiding. We have to stop her, before she drains him to much to where it kills him...! Yelled out Keada worried.

As they all put there powers together. mostly Miroku and Keada and they attached there spells to Sango's weapon and She threw it at the Witch.

The Witch was hit by that weapon but worse then everything, Inuyasha began growing smaller, So small that his Body changed.

But with everything going to on, Everyone notice what happen right away. Inuyasha fell to the ground. As the attack force Nightingale to run away.

She got away, Spoke up Miroku worried. Yeah but what happen to Inuyasha, where is he? Asks Sango worried. Guys we have big promble, Spoke up Shippo seriously. What is it, Shippo? Asks Keada but as soon as she looked at him.

Everyone seen, Inuyasha in Shippo's arms. What the hell happen? Asks Sango worried. He was drain like others, have been, Replied David seriously.

Were terribly sorry about this, But we will get that Witch, I think it's best that you find a new hiding spot for these humans sooner then later, alright, Replied Keada honestly.

Very well Priestess, Spoke David leaving to get his people to safe.

What should we do? Asks Miroku worried. Inuyasha is only a baby now, He won't be able to fight or protect himself, Spoke Keada holding him closely.

His Sword, This Is Inuyasha, But he's a Baby now, Say's Miroku seriously.

We have to think about the best thing for him, He can't be seen like this, This is all Naraku needs to get reed of Inuyasha, We'll have to keep him hidden until we figure out a plan, Spoke up Sango serious. Perhaps Kagome, can protect him in her time instead of here, Replied Keada seriously.

I agree we'll keep Inuyasha hidden for a until Kagome returns, Spoke Miroku serious. As everyone nodded there heads together.

They took Inuyasha back to the village, Kept him hidden from everyone. As He woke up he couldn't speak his mind felt fuzzy.

But then he started crying like a baby does. Sango and Miroku, took the responsibility to care for him. Keada helped too.

As a few days went by they all couldn't believe how calm, Inuyasha was, As a baby, In fact they kind of like it, He couldn't scream at everyone anymore, Expect for when was crying his head off for his Mother, His memory felt lost, All he could remember was his Mother, But she wasn't there, Where did she go, Thought baby Inuyasha.

Who were these people taking care of him? Thought Baby Inuyasha.

As Kagome came up the path. Miroku and Sango stopped her on the trail, Shippo went to grab Inuyasha, before Kagome seen him, They needed her to hear them all out first.

So what's going on? Asks Kagome confused with there fast approach.

Kagome there's something that's happen while you were gone, Say's Sango sadly. What, happen? Asks Kagome worried. We went on a mission while you were gone, We thought we could handle without you, Say's Miroku starting to explain everything.

Okay, but you guys always go on Cash runs, While I am at home, Spoke Kagome seriously confused. Well it wasn't as easy as we thought it would be, Spoke up Sango serious.

So what happen this time, Why does everyone seem so sad and wounded, Did someone get hurt, Wait where is Inuyasha? Asks Kagome realizing that he wasn't there. That's what were trying to say, Inuyasha isn't exactly himself, Replied Sango concerned.

What do you mean? Asks Kagome sacred. He's a Baby now, Spoke Miroku seriously. What? Asks Kagome confused. He's a real baby now, He was turn back into a child, Say's Shippo behind him with Inuyasha in his arms.

Oh my god...! Yelled out Kagome seeing Inuyasha so tiny. He began crying for her screaming. He can't talk anymore, And he hates loud sounds like that, So stop screaming, Spoke up Sango holding him now.

Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I never meant what I said to you, Cried Kagome holding him. He stop crying, And looked at each other. So is there a spell to set him free? Asks Kagome serious.

Keada is looking but she's never come across this spell of chant or anything else like it, Say's Sango honestly. So what can we do? Asks Kagome worried.

We are going to keep this hidden from everyone, Even Kikyo can't know about this, She would try and make he doesn't remember us, So far he looks at us all like strangers like we never met, Say's Miroku serious. So if he doesn't know us, then why is he working so well with us? Asks Kagome confused.

He can't walk he can't speak, and he can't fight with us anymore, Right now he is an infant like any other one, Replied Sango worried. Oh man, So what can I do to help? Asks Kagome curious.

Actually Keada and Us have agreed, It best that Inuyasha not be found here, So we want you to take Him to the future with you keep him with you and your family, Until we defeat the witch, Say's Miroku seriously.

You want me to raise him? Asks Kagome seriously surprised. Your Mother can help you with that, Until we find the spell to free him, Please Kagome protect him with your life like he as for you, Spoke Sango honestly worried.

Very well, We'll take here of him, I'll take him home with me, Say's Kagome seriously. Right now, You must take him now, Before someone see's him outside with us, Take him now and go, Spoke Miroku honestly. Right, Replied Kagome taking him to the well.

As she had to explain everything to her mother, she understood and promise to help raise Inuyasha while everyone could fix this spell.

SO what happens, Next can everyone find the witch again, How long with Inuyasha be a child, Keep reading.

To Be Continue.


	4. Out And About, And baby Gone

So as the weeks played out, Kagome's Mother was some how having a blast with taking care of Inuyasha, for some reasons she took over for being a Motherly to him.

For some reason, He felt like he was safe with his Mom again. Kagome got bitchy a lot about how much, Her Mother spoils Him like He's her real son.

Mom, Stop spoiling him, Say's Kagome walking into the room and taking him upstairs. Crying...! As He cried. Kagome bring back my baby...! Yelled out Her Mom.

Mother, He's not a baby, He's not your Baby and he's not a baby, You can't keep treating him like this, Keada is working on a potion to free him, But until then he needs to be care for and that's it, Spoke Kagome seriously.

I love him Kagome, He is like a son to me, He as been since he came here, and what happens if he doesn't return to being an adult, what happens if we have to raise him from scratch? Asks Kagome's Mother honestly.

We won't we will free him, and he's not going to need you afterwards mom, Spoke Kagome seriously. Fine whatever, I don't want to talk anymore, Say's Her mother upset.

You hurt mothers feelings again, Spoke up Souta upset. He's not her baby, Spoke Kagome seriously. Doesn't mean you can be a bitch about it, Say's Souta honestly. I am not...! Yelled out Kagome upset. As Inuyasha started crying again.

see stop yelling he doesn't like that, It hurts his ears, Spoke Souta taking him away from Kagome's mouth. Sorry for caring, Replied Kagome seriously. What is wrong with you these days? Asks Souta curious.

What do you mean? Asks Kagome confused. You seem to be very angry with Him, what has he done to make you hate him so much? Asks Souta seriously. No, I don't hate him, I hate the witch that did this, I can't take care of him like this, Spoke Kagome honestly.

He's even more bossy then before when he was a man, Say's Kagome honestly. Well he's a baby he can't talk right now, He needs help, Replied Souta seriously.

Whatever, I am going shopping. Let's go Inuyasha were going shopping together, Say's Kagome honestly. She put him in the stroller

Wait does mom, Know you are taking him out, Shopping? Asks Souta curious. No but I don't care because I am responsible for him, Not mom and I am sick babysitting and nothing else, I want to leave home for a few hours, without screaming my head off.

Better not forget the diaper bag, Say's Souta seriously. Wait I have to changed him too? Asks Kagome not liking that idea. Of course, He can't wipe himself, Spoke Souta seriously. Fine...! Yelled out Kagome taking him outside.

As Kagome put a child's hat over his ears, It actually had cute puppy ears on the hat so I cover over his real ears for now.

Kagome...! Yelled out Her Mother, But seen she was gone. Where's Kagome? Asks Mom. She took Inuyasha shopping, Replied Souta honestly. She did take the Diaper bag right? Asks Mom. Yes mom, She did, Replied Souta seriously.

Alright I am going to take a nap for awhile, Spoke up Mom tired from Inuyasha being awake half the night. Me too, Say's Souta yawning.

Meanwhile.

As Kagome was pushing the stroller, though window shopping. Wow pretty, Say's Kagome relaxing.

Inuyasha was watching everything, He wasn't liking being tied down in this stroller since mom, Didn't come, and he really has no idea who Kagome is, really his memory doesn't know her, plus all she does is yell.

Hey Kagome, over here, Spoke up her friends waving. Hey girls, Say's Kagome smiling. Who is this cutie? Asks Eddie smiling.

This is...! Inuyasha Jr. He's Inuyasha son, that I never knew he had, nether did he, ex girlfriend just dropped him off at his door, So for now I am watching for him for while, While he tracks down his Mother and gets some answers, Say's Kagome blushing.

Is this Kikyo's Son too? Asks Naomi curious. Yeah, I think so, It's not like he would ever have a kid with me, Replied Kagome jealous lightly. I see, So you don't think that they will get back together, do you? Asks Eddie curious. I hope not, After all I have done for him and his Son he better not...! Yelled out Kagome seriously.

Inuyasha didn't remember much but he didn't like this girls tone, He felt like he wasn't safe with her. So the girls went inside the store.

As Kagome got detracted from looking though clothes, He started crying from an dirty diaper, Kagome just ignore him more. He got upset, So he unsnap his belt from his stroller and started crawling away from everyone.

He didn't like his diaper at all right now, He wanted to find Momma, But where is she, She couldn't be thought baby Inuyasha having no idea of where he is.

He kept crawling away like crazy. Some how ended in a park. As Kagome turn to looked at the stroller and seen Inuyasha gone.

Inuyasha...! Yelled out Kagome scared. She went looking everywhere possible. She asks everyone if they seen him But everyone said no. Mom is going to kill me, and Miroku and Sango too, Spoke up Kagome scared as hell.

Baby Inuyasha, come out, come out wherever you are...! Called out Kagome looking in the smallest arias.

Cops were called and so was her Mother, by the cops after hearing what kagome did, Her Mother was there faster then a demon on a hunt, kagome never realize it until now, That Her Mom love Inuyasha to much, and was really concerned for her son.

We'll give you a call if we hear from anyone who's seen the baby, Spoke the Cops. Please hurry, Say's Kagome worried. We'll try our best, Spoke the cops seriously. Thank you, Say's Kagome's Mother gently.

After they left. they fought with each other. how could you not have been watching him? Asks Souta mad too. I was and then I wasn't for a like 10 minutes, But how did he get out of his stroller? Asks Kagome confused.

He can walk on two feet you are aware of that aren't you? Replied Souta seriously. Seriously? Asks Kagome worried.

Oh yeah, He's still very smart Kagome, He watches everything you are doing, The same with us, He's still have Demon child, making it easier for him to learn fast, He learn how we put him in the stroller and he as unbuckle himself before around me at the food market, too and I always catch him too, because I am watching him, Say's Her Mother honestly mad.

I am sorry Mom, I never wanted him to run away, I just needed a break from the house, Spoke kagome seriously.

Well we all need a break Kagome, It's not just all about you, Do you think it's easy caring for Inuyasha, and feeding him, Do you even know what he likes to eat and doesn't and when changing him, to be gentle and when giving him a bath how delicate you have to be with his ears, Spoke Her Mom seriously. No, Not really, I suppose you have been doing all of that for me, so I don't really know what I am doing, Replied Kagome honestly.

Exactly, Do you know that, He like his fruit is mashed up, but he hates Peaches, but loves oranges, and pears, and bananas, He hates blue barriers, He like strawberries, He like his meat mash up too to crew on, everything he eats as to be smell enough for him to sallow it, He hate's a dirty diaper even more, and if he doesn't get change right away he get's moody, Spoke Kagome's Mother naming things off.

Okay super mom, I get it I messed up and it's up to me to find him, and I will, Say's Kagome seriously. Good now get out there a look for him, I just hope no body sees his ears.

So what will happen next, Will they find Him. what will Inuyasha find in his adventure. Find out on next chapter.

To Be Continue.

.


	5. Not As Long As I am Protecting Him

So As a young girl sat in the park, buying an ice cream cone, She smiles at the ice cream cart.

Do you know what you would like? Asks the man gently. Umm...! I like the cookie dough please, Spoke Serena smiling. Here you are, and that's a $2.50 cents, Spoke the man. Here you go, Say's Serena eating hers already.

As she sat down on a park bench, eating. all of a sudden she felt someone's hands behind her butt, and small giggling sounds, She turned around thinking it was someone playing pranks, but when she turn around she seen, Inuyasha trying to walk along side the bench.

Where did you come? Asks Serena confused. As she looked around she only see one person in thee park reading, beside herself, and a few people just running around down the bike trails.

Hi there little guy, Are you lost? Asks Serena gently. For some reasons, She got his attention fully.

Hah...! Spoke up Inuyasha trying to speak. Oh, pour guy, are you lost little guy? Asks Serena looking around but then see a couple come into the park, she thought maybe his parents, As she pick him up.

Excuse me, But I found this little baby in the park, does he belong to you two? Asks Serena curious. Sorry, No he's not ours, Ours is right here, Spoke the wife pointing to the baby in the stroller.

Thanks for your help, Spoke Serena honestly. If you don't find his parents, You should bring him to the police, Replied the husband. Thank you, Say's Serena walking away.

As she checked out a few more couples, to see where this little guy came from. Well what are we going to do with you, Spoke up Serena honestly.

Giggling, as he pulled out her hair. She smiled back at him. As she went to the station, but it was already close and she didn't feel right just dropping him with strangers.

Well were going to have to get you some stuff, if you are going to be staying with me, Spoke Serena taking him home with her.

Her Mother and father, fought with her about this, They both yelled and told her to take him to the police tomorrow.

She lost the fight and decided to take him to the station tomorrow, But when she removed his hat, His ears showed, She was surprised but couldn't help thinking they were adorable, and Luna said it wasn't human, for sure, Luna called for the girls and Darien to meet at Rai's house, It was important.

She transform into Sailor Moon, then strap him onto her back and flew to the Rai's houses.

So what's thee big emergency here? Asks Darien tired. All of them were. He is, Spoke Luna pointing at Inuyasha in Sailor Moon's arms.

What is he? Asks Amy confused. He's not human, Spoke Luna seriously. I scent demon energy from him, He's evil, Spoke Rai seriously. He's not evil, He's sweet, Say's Serena smiling playing with him.

He's cute, But I wouldn't let him fool you Serena, He could be evil, and playing mind games with you, Replied Rai honestly. But he's not, He can't even speak, He's just helpless baby, Spoke Serena honestly.

He's so cute, with his ears, Say's Leeta smiling. He's adorable, Spoke Mina poking him. He laughing, Say's Darien surprised. He's not evil you guys, He's so sweet and he's lost, Please can we keep him, we can't bring him to the police they wouldn't be able to do anything but scream, Please can I keep him? Asks Serena pleading.

Absolutely not happening, Where not going to take in some demon child, He might be cute now, But what happens when he grows up, He could become a real promble I think the best thing to do is banish his spirit, Spoke Darien honestly.

No...! you will not harm a hair on his head, I won't allow it, I am not human either, Are you going to banish me too...! Yelled out Serena upset. Of course not, But sweetheart you aren't a demon, There's a difference between you two, Spoke Darien honestly.

I don't care, He can be taught to be good, We could raise him to be good, To be one of us, Plus we can train him to fight for good not evil, Replied Serena seriously. No, We can't do that, He's a demon and as sailors our duties are to kill all demons, Say's Rai seriously.

Well then I don't want to be a Sailor Scout anymore, Not if it means killing an innocent Baby who hasn't done anything wrong...! Cried Serena sadly. Now Serena, your not going to get your way, You can forget it, Those eyes won't work this time, And if I have to then I will kill him myself, Spoke Darien seriously.

Come any closer and I will attack Darien, I mean it, I will not allow this child any harm to come to him, As long as he's in my care he will be given a chance to grow to live and enjoy life, Say's Serena honestly protective.

As everyone stopped moving around. He's possessing you, Right now hand him over, right now...! Yelled out Rai thinking Serena would never threaten anyone like that, for a child.

No, Not happening, You want him then you will have to take him by force, Because I won't allow no harm to come to this child do you hear me...! Yelled out Serena seriously.

That is enough. Come on guys can't we give the little guy a break just this once? Asks Leeta pleading not to fight. No, we must not break our laws, As scouts we must slay the child, Spoke Rai honestly.

Over my dead body will you kill him, He hasn't done anything wrong and as Princess Serenity and future Queen of the Moon Kingdom, I degree that any one with Demon blood shall be giving a chance to choose there own fates, No longer with they be treated like this, just because of what they are, You can's punish someone for being born one thing, It's what they do with those powers is what makes them who they are, and until I see this boy in blood I refuse to allow him to be blame for anything he hasn't even done, So there He's safe in my arms and if anyone wish to go ageist me, I will be force to give you all a real listen in respect, of your Princess...! Yelled out Serena seriously.

Fine, Spoke up Rai backing off. But mark my words Serena, it will happen and then I will tell, I told you so, Say's Rai honestly. No he won't because I am going to teach him someday, between Good and Evil, and if anything happens then I will take care of him myself, So give it up, Spoke up Serena seriously.

Well I don't want him and as for the future King, I say I am declining that, Law and I say he dies right now...! Yelled out Darien.

Then the wedding is off Darien, Because I can't be with man who could murder children for doing nothing wrong just because he was something we didn't agree with it or them for what they are born as, No, No that's nothing but injustice, And I can't be a person who doesn't believe in giving others a chance, No wonder we have so many enemies, Because of this stupid laws right now, So am changing it without you, Because I am the leader of the Sailor Scouts and I over power your control as well Darien, So in this moment now, I am making it illegally to harm a child or any Demon who's done nothing wrong, Say's Serena seriously.

Fine...! Yelled out Rai and Darien giving up. They knew she wouldn't let up about this law.

So Serena made up a stories for her parents for now, She would continue to look for others who could possibly be this boys family, But for now she would care for him until then.

So what happens next, Can the scouts learn to expect him better. To Be Continue.


	6. Can You Hear Me?

Kagome for force to tell Miroku and Sango the truth, She would have to wait longer, until Inuyasha could be found. They found out if the defeated the witch, Inuyasha should return to being a man, But there is a promble though, The longer he is in a infants body, The more he will forget about who they all were, But He would have to start all over again, And they don't have the time to raise him up, beside it's not like he was age like normal children, No He would age slowly each year is slower then the next, Well he would age quickly at first, but then he would just stop growing for while, Like the age of 8 years old, Then it would take hundreds of years before he returns into a man's body.

So what can they do thought? Kagome worried. They all yelled to go out and find Inuyasha, And the most important thing is he must not bound with another women, Because there is a side affect to this spell.

What's the side affect? Asks Kagome concerned.

He will return to normal, But His memory could be lost forever more, He might be set free, But the biggest prize to be paid would be, That we could lose him, Say's Miroku honestly. No, that can't happen, Replied Kagome sacred.

It could and it might, Even if we did everything right, To return him to his normal self, There's no guarantee, That his Memory will return, It could and it might not ever come back, There is a price to all magic, But if he loves us and our love is strong enough he might just remember too, Say's Keada honestly.

I have to go back out there and find him, Spoke Kagome worried. Yes, and don't return until you do, Say's Sango seriously. I won't and I will bring him home, I promise, Replied Kagome seriously.

Just remember Whoever cares for him more in his childhood mind he will grow, I don't know how much he will remember of us, But he can grow to love again even more, Apart of another side affect the more love he gets the more power he gains, And grows bigger he will grow too, Spoke up Keada honestly. I understand, I will get him back, And try to give him all the love I can, Say's Kagome seriously.

Meanwhile back in the future.

Alright, Little one, Were home now, no more Rai's house, Welcome to my house, Say's Serena smiling. He looked around the house. This is your home for awhile, until I can find your family, Spoke Serena holding him.

He just smile at her, He seem to understand that last thing she said.

So come now lets, get you into the bath, Then I will read you a story, Say's Serena happy. Something weird was washing over Serena, It's like she was bounding with him a lot, The scouts were really worried about Serena's kindness being taking advantage of.

So Serena, What are you going to call him? Asks Leeta curious. I don't know I am thinking about it, Spoke up Serena honestly.

Inuyasha, Whisper out Inuyasha's thoughts. Ah...! As she looked around. What's the matter? Asks Leeta confused. I thought I hard a manly voice just now, Replied Serena honestly. I didn't hear anything, Say's Luna seriously. No not me either, Spoke up Leeta confused.

I must have imagine it, Spoke Serena shaking her head. Inuyasha's from time to time, Still could use his brain waves to talk to people, Sango and Miroku could hear him a little bit, Kagome never really tried too, witch it why her mom and him bounded so well.

I think I am going to get him ready for his bath, SO you will have to leave now, Leeta, Goodbye for now, Spoke Serena seriously. Keep an eye on him Luna, and if anything looks suspicious, Call us right away, Whispered Leeta gently. I will, Replied Luna seriously.

That's a good boy, Now just relax, Say's Serena gently. She removed his tiny kid clothes. Her hands are soft and warm, What is this warm energy coming from Her? Asks Inuyasha thoughts. Gently put him in the tube, She started washing his hair, She was super gentle.

I like this girl, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. Now Inuyasha, what would you like to eat? Asks Serena drying him off. She called me, by my name, Spoke Inuyasha's thoughts.

She again was hearing a voice, Or so she thought, She thought it was someone else in the room, Is it a spirit watching over the baby? Asks Serena's thoughts. She was confused. but then took the baby, Into the kitchen to feed him.

Now let's see what you would you like to eat, Spoke Serena looking for something. He was pointing out to the bananas. what do you want this? Asks Serena gently. He's so adorable, Thought Serena smiling. As she smash up the food. Then made up a baby bottle too.

She began feeding him, He spit the bottle out within seconds, Then She try giving him juice instead, He took it with pleasure. Then ate his food.

How's your tummy feeling now? Asks Serena curious. He started feeling a little upset. I see, Don't worry we will get those air pockets out, Say's Serena tapping him gently. He let It all out. That's a good boy, Spoke Serena smiling.

Serena dear, Do you need any help? Asks Her Mother curious. No mom, I am taking care of Inuyasha, I promise that I would and I am, So don't worry about a thing, Say's Serena honestly. Alright, Well we bought this for you, It's a baby crib to put beside your bed, So he can sleep in your room, Spoke Serena's Mother.

Thank you Mother, Say's Serena holding Inuyasha. He's so adorable, I wonder why the parents haven't called yet? Asks Her Mother.

I am not, Sure but I couldn't just let them send him to an orphanage, Beside I sign up to be his protector until I find him a home, Say's Serena honestly.

I am still confused, As to why you lied about your age to the police Serena, You should have handed him over to them, Say's Her Mother.

No Mom, I told you the truth last night, about me being Sailor Moon, and this child isn't human, I can't take him to an orphanage, That would be cruel and wrong, beside who knows what terrible things would happen to him, Replied Serena seriously. I know, What you mean, Spoke Her Mother leaving.

Now let's get you some sleep, Little one, Say's Serena tired. He yawned too. I see were both tired, Come on let's get ready for bed, Spoke Serena walking to her room. She's so nice to me, But why is she nice? Thought Inuyasha confused.

Why does she like me so much, I can barely remember much anymore, I know I was suppose to fight someone, And I was suppose to be protecting someone, but why was I going to kill that guy, And who is it I'm suppose to protect, Who is he again, Who is that girl that I was with for while, that loud obnoxious girl? Thought Inuyasha confused.

This kid is kind of sweet, But there something about him, But what is it? Thought Serena confused. He started crying.

Easy it's okay, I've got you, I am not going to drop you, Say's Serena lightly. She tried to put him in his own bed, But he wasn't liking that, his mommy always slept right next to him, He didn't like this at all.

I don't want to sleep alone...! Cried out Inuyasha upset. Serena looked around again. There's that voice again, Spoke Serena seriously. Who's there? Asks Serena scared. She started to hold Inuyasha closer.

It was in that moment, Inuyasha realize that she could hear him. You can hear me? Asks Inuyasha curious. She looked down at him. She finally notice that it was him, he was talking.

You can talk, already? Asks Serena surprised. I've always been able to mind chat, That's a demons power even a baby infant can mind chat, But not everyone can hear us mind talkers, Say's Inuyasha seriously. I didn't know that, So mind telling me why you were alone for in the park? Asks Serena curious.

I don't remember, Why I was there, Spoke Inuyasha confused. Do you remember where you lived? Asks Serena curious. Nope, I can't even remember that, either sorry, it's like something is keeping me from remembering everything from before, now, Say's Inuyasha lost.

Do you remember anything? Asks Serena curious. My name, My Mother's name, But that's really all that's there, I know was to do something important, But I can't remember anymore, like I was fighting someone, an enemy of some kind, But I can't remember anything else, I wish I could but I just can't, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

Fighting, Why would an infant be fighting? Asks Serena confused. I think, I might have either been, Turn into a baby or maybe I died and I was reborn again, like reincarnation, Say's Inuyasha confused too.

Umm...! That is confusing but I am not sure what I can do to help you, Spoke Serena seriously. I need some one to love me, That's all I do know, I can't help feeling like that is the answer, the more love the more things might come back to me, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Very well, You can stay with me and the girls for as long as you need too, and then maybe if you remember something just let me know, Say's Serena gently. I promise I will, I like you, Spoke Inuyasha putting his tiny hands on her face.

I like you too, Come now it's time for sleep, Replied Serena smiling. Can I sleep with you, I get really sacred when I am by myself, Spoke Inuyasha gently. Of course you can, Come on, Say's Serena laying down in bed with him.

They both fell asleep together.

So what will happen when, Serena see's Him aging faster, once the love begins to help him grow back up, but what happens when the witch that turn Inuyasha wants to collect the final piece of his soul, Can Sailor Moon protect him and help turn back into a man before it's too late, Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	7. Daycare And School

Inuyasha began finding himself wanting to be with Serena always, But when it was time for school, She would place his tiny hat over his head, The one he was wearing the day She found him.

Alright, little one, I have to go to school so I am going to take you to the schools, Daycare for the day, I will come and get you later, So I need you to be a good boy, Can you promise me that you will be a good boy, Say's Serena gently.

I suppose, I could be a good boy, Spoke Inuyasha gently. Good, now let's get going, Say's Serena carrying him into the daycare.

Mrs. Tuskino, I wasn't aware that you had a Baby? Spoke Gail surprised. Yeah, I do I suppose now you can understand why I missed so much school all the time, Say's Serena lying covering her Sailor Moon life.

Inuyasha was confused, with what she was saying, Not the part about pertaining he was her son, But the part about missing so much school.

Well my mother is going back to work now, So I need to be able to get Daycare for while, Spoke Serena honestly. Of course, We do free daycare for the students here, Say's Gail seriously.

So can I leave him in here? Asks Serena curious. Of course you can, Here you go, just fill out these forms and you will be all set, Say's Gail honestly. Serena try to fill them out, But got stuck for a moment. What's wrong? Asks Inuyasha curious.

I don't know your birthday, Or anything about this important information, Replied Serena honestly. I was born in winter, that I know, about 200 years ago, Spoke Inuyasha remembering that. Yeah but that doesn't help me at all, Say's Serena seriously.

Let's see, just make something up for now, Spoke Inuyasha serious. Serena just put his name down and the rest she said wasn't important. Here you are, Say's Serena serious. Sweetie we need this important information, Replied Gail confused.

No you don't need it, In fact you don't need to worry about the paperwork, Because in fact I am just leaving my son for a few hours, and then I will be back, I already wrote down the important stuff, Say's Serena seriously, as she control Gail's mind.

She hated using her powers like this, But it was needed she replace a memory blank, Inside Gail's mind. Your right, I don't need these paperwork, I will take good care of your boy, Replied Gail.

That's good, Oh and don't remove his hat, He hate's his hat off, Say's Serena seriously. I will make sure of it, Spoke Gail being control. Inuyasha looked up at them talking, But seeing what Serena just did, made him confused.

What is she? Thought Inuyasha feeling stronger. Don't you worry, We'll take good care of your boy, Spoke Gail taking Inuyasha. Behave yourself, Say's Serena kissing his cheek. He felt something growing inside him.

As She left for the day Inuyasha was place into a room, With a lot of kids, If he wasn't so serious about getting out of this infants body, He prombley love to play with these toys.

But then again, It couldn't hurt to play right, After all Serena said to have fun and be a good boy, And it feel likes I am lightly remembering something more now, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Hey you why don't you enjoy the toys too, Go out and play, Spoke Emma smiling. He looked around the area, The slide and park look fun, But he was to small to get onto the thing.

If only I was a little bigger, Whispered Inuyasha honestly. But he just played in the sandbox and on other toys he could grab hold of.

As he began remembering something, He played with the blocks, He was building something, But while he was playing it would like his, Brain was being force to remember something, But what is it? Thought Inuyasha confused.

I know one thing, And that is, I am feeling like I am aging more, Like I am growing up again, Say's Inuyasha looking at his hands.

Meanwhile as Serena was watching the clock.

Come on already, Spoke Serena whispering. Miss Tuskino...! Can you read, Page 5? Asks the Teacher. Fine, Say's Serena seriously. As she read the chapter out loud.

As The King ruled out, That a war must be made, There kingdom was under attack, There was no way he could turn around now, This was important to his family and his peoples safety, Read out Serena seriously.

Very good please continue, Say's the Teacher. His Wife felt that another war could only make more trouble then it's worth, She calmly asks that they send for a peace massager, Spoke up The Queen, The King refuse to allow it, Spoke Serena reading the book.

After while she continue to read louder and louder, Afterwards the bell rang. Alright class, That's all for today, Spoke The teacher. Finally I am so out of here, Say's Serena running out to the hallways.

So what happens next, Will Inuyasha get more memories back, Will He grow up more, Will Serena's powers allow her to protect Inuyasha for good. Keep Reading and Find out.


	8. Betrayal, Protective And Old Memories

Serena...! Where are you going? Asks Amy curious. Yeah like seriously, Where the hell have you been lately, Say's Mina serious. None of your business, Spoke up Serena honestly.

What is happening to you? Asks Rai walking up to them. What are you doing here? Asks Leeta confused. I got out of class all the time, Say's Rai honestly. Oh I see, Spoke Amy honestly.

And I was beginning to worry about you, Spoke up Rai serious. Well stop worrying about me, Replied Serena honestly.

What is wrong with you, You are acting like a real bitch to us, Why? Asks Mina curious.

Because all of you want to kill, Inuyasha, I heard what you all said to Darien, At that secret meeting you guys held...! Yelled out Serena seriously.

What how did you? Spoke Rai sacred.

I went to talk to Darien, About my behavior being so weird, But more then anything, I will not allow any of you to harm, Inuyasha he's under my care, and if you think about attacking like you are all planning on doing, I will fight back, And no I am not being control like you all think, I am being myself my loving self, My true Princess at heart self...! Yelled out Serena seriously.

Please Serena, We love you and you can't protect a Demon, Like him, Don't you understand the Moon Kingdom can't protect a Demon child, It's forbidden Serenity please understand that, Spoke Luna seriously.

If that's they you want it to be, Then don't come home Luna, I am not going to follow my Mothers rules, She dead I have my own rights too, And just because he different doesn't mean he's cruel and mean, He sweet and lovable I truly care about him, I can't kill him I can't...! Yelled out Serena hurting.

Sorry Serena, If you can't do the job then, We will have do it for you, Spoke up Rai seriously. If you come near him, You better be prepared for a fight...! Yelled out Serena honestly. You are not going to fight us, Spoke Rai seriously.

You will not harm that child, Spoke Leeta walking up to them. You can't be serious, Leeta you two? Asks Rai seriously.

Inuyasha didn't do anything wrong, he might be different but he's still a living creature, Spoke Leeta honestly. If you want to join them, Then so be it, But we can't allow this to happen, We can't...! Yelled out Darien behind them with Inuyasha in his arms.

Inuyasha didn't like this guy, He wasn't holding him very nicely. Take your hands off of him...! Yelled out Serena seriously. No we are doing this for your own good, Spoke up Rai serious.

I won't let you hurt him...! Yelled out Leeta attacking. They pushed her back. Put him down...! Yelled out Serena seriously. They all started a fight. Thank god they were in the courtyard, away from people.

Serena started crying. Serena please don't hate us, We are doing what we have too, Say's Mina honestly. It's not the right thing, It's just wrong...! Scream out Serena sadly.

Babe I love you, But you are letting you personal feelings getting in the way, Spoke Darien seriously. You can keep you blacks hearts, I will expect my own heart over all of yours, Say's Serena truthfully.

That's enough...! Yelled out Darien seriously. We are going to Black mountain cave, and we are going to throw his Body into the old well, That eases all Demon spirits with the Moon kingdoms banish spell, Replied Rai seriously.

They what...! Yelled out Inuyasha sacred. Over my Dead, Body...! scream out Serena furiously. As she grab Inuyasha from them. Before they knew anything she moves so quickly.

Something is happening to my body, It like I can transform, Whispered Serena feeling different. Before they others got any closer to her, she was glowing with energy.

What's happening? Asks Rai confused. I don't know, It's like her Moon energy is changing her into something else, Spoke up Amy seriously. But into what? Asks Mina confused. She's being protective over a Demon right? Replied Artemis serious tone voice.

Yes, Spoke Rai honestly. Her Princess powers, Can change form too, If she feels threaten or anything really bad, Replied Serena seriously. Umm...! Thought everyone. So are you saying can become a demon? Asks Darien furious.

I don't know I have never seen a Moon Royalty this protective over a demon before, Say's Artemis honestly. Oh no...! What have we created? Asks Amy worried.

I will take her out, If we knock her out just long enough for us, To take Inuyasha away from her, Spoke Rai seriously. As they started getting closer to her.

I won't allow it, I love Inuyasha I refuse to allow you to harm him, Come any closer to us and it will be the last thing you do...! Yelled out Serena passionately.

Before anyone knew anything else, Inuyasha began glowing he felt different. What's happening to me? Replied Inuyasha seriously.

I feel so lost still, But this girl she cares about me, She loves me, She protecting me, Spoke Inuyasha emotional. Before anything else happened, Inuyasha grew up into a 5 year old boy, at least that's what he looked like.

Sailor Moon, Change too into a new Sailor soldier. The Girls and Darien were surprised by this. As She attack with full force. She blew them all away.

You saved Me, Why? Asks Inuyasha curious. I won't let them hurt you, You mean something to me, I can't fully remember everything either, But I have this feeling that we've met before, Spoke up Serena seriously.

Excuse me, what...! Yelled out Rai and everyone surprised. Inuyasha...! wait a minute, That name does sound familiar, Say's Luna seriously. It does? Asks Darien confused.

Back when Serenity was little and her Father was alive, Serenity spent years playing with a little Half Demon boy, By the name of Inuyasha, But I can't remember much more, Replied Luna honestly.

I don't care about that, Right now all that matters is protecting Inuyasha...! Yelled out Sailor Moon firing an attack. She grabbed Inuyasha picking up and flew away.

So will, Serena remember her old Memories as Serenity, Will Inuyasha keep growing, Will he too remember her from the past. Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	9. Looking For Serena

Last time, In the story the girls and Darien, Tried to go behind Serena's back and take Inuyasha away from her, Leeta didn't agree with it either, Inuyasha was gentle he meant no harm to anyone, And they both agreed that he can be taught to be good.

Not all Demons have to be bad, Right? So keep on reading and out more of the story, Enjoy the chapter.

As Serena rolled around in bed, She seem to be having some kind of dream.

Ummm...! As she open her eyes, She seen Inuyasha looking at her. Is there something wrong, Why aren't you asleep? Asks Serena tired. No I am fine, I just have to go to the bathroom, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Do you want me to help you, Or can you handle it alone now? Asks Serena curious.

I can go by myself, Thank you, Spoke Inuyasha blushing. He went to the restroom, then back in. I am tired again, I want to get some more sleep, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. We both should get some more sleep, Say's Serena smiling.

Why do your friends want to hurt me? Asks Inuyasha tired. They just don't understand you like I do, Spoke Serena honestly. I like being with you, Your something special, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. Go to sleep sweetie, Replied Serena blushing.

Serena's brother went into Serena's room, To play with Inuyasha. He didn't want to play really. Come on little demon, Let's play a game, Spoke Sam smiling. He didn't like that smile the last time he got his hands on Inuyasha, he tired a caller around his neck call him his pet.

Come over here...! Yelled out Sammy chasing Inuyasha. Oh...! I get it you want to play tag, I will get you, Say's Sammy. I am not playing..! Yelled out Inuyasha seriously. Fine maybe hide and seek, Spoke up Sam. I don't want to play with you, Say's Inuyasha sitting on top of the bookcase shelf.

I can't reach you...! Yelled out Sammy seriously. Good, Now leave me alone...! Growled out Inuyasha seriously. Sam I got you a new video game...! called out his mother down stairs. Yeah...! Yelled out Sammy leaving.

Finally, Peace a quite, Spoke Inuyasha gently climbing down. I wonder what's taken Serena, So long? Asks Inuyasha curious. She can't still be doing the laundry can she? Thought Inuyasha curious. He was getting bored.

So he started trying to crawl down the steps slowly, He crawl under Serena's family feet Without even noticing he was there.

Looks like Sam likes his new game, Spoke Serena's dad. Yeah, He does, But it gets him away from Inuyasha, Say's Serena's Mother. Yeah, About that, As Serena found his demon parents or what? Asks Serena's Father. Inuyasha was listing to them.

So far nothing, Darien wants us to talk Serena out of keeping him, Inuyasha is so sweet, But I think he's right, Serena isn't actin like herself anymore, Something is happening to our girl, Spoke Serena's Mother.

Honesty, Darien can suck on his own dick, He's got a lot of nerve for attacking Inuyasha at school, sneaking behind Serena's back, I don't think that's something we can do, If Serena doesn't find Inuyasha's family Then we will just let Serena keep him, He loves her just as much, Replied Serena's Father seriously.

I didn't know he did that, But I think you are liking Inuyasha a little to much too, Spoke Serena's Mother. What can I say, He's a cute kid and smart, He knows a lot, He could be a genus young gentlemen, Replied Serena's Father honestly. Perhaps, But he's Serena's baby, Not yours, Spoke Serena's Mother.

I wouldn't call it that, Spoke up Serena's Father. What? Asks Serena's Mother. Inuyasha loves Serena, I don't think Mother is the word to go for this, Replied Serena's Father. But he's just a baby, Spoke Serena's Mother confused.

He's a demon child, He's aging faster and wiser then the normal human, Child, He as feelings tore's Serena, Perhaps not now, But I am afraid in time, He won't be liking her as a Mom figure but more of a wife figure, Spoke Her Father.

Inuyasha blush at that word. He crawled out from under the couch. Then went looking for Serena some more. He mange to get to the laundry room. She wasn't there, His clothes were folded on the dryer he seen, He look around for her some more.

Hey what are you doing down stairs, You could have gotten hurt, Spoke Serena's Father picking him up. Serena...! Spoke Inuyasha. Ahhh...! looking for Serena huh? Asks Her Father. Yep, Spoke Inuyasha gently. Well you should be in your room, For your naptime, Plus Mommy, Is in the bath, Say's Her Father honestly. As he place Inuyasha in his playpen, Then turn on the music in his room. naptime means sleep time for babies, Spoke Her Dad closing the door.

Yeah right, Nobody tells me what to take a nap, So Serena's in the bathroom, Huh, well looks like I am going to have to get her myself, Spoke Inuyasha jumping out on top of the dresser, And on to Serena's bed, Then went out into the hallway, He open the bathroom door, Then sneak up to the tube.

Serena jump a little bit, By him coming into the bathroom like that. Inuyasha your suppose to be taking a nap, Spoke Serena seriously. Not tired, Say's Inuyasha honestly. Well what do you want? Asks Serena gently.

I want to take a bath too, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. As he looked at the water, And started splashing water. Okay, Fine you win, Sweetie, Replied Serena undressing him. He blushing at her, for a moment his mind went to a mans thought back to a child's mind in a second.

what was that, I thought I saw something, Spoke Inuyasha confused. Now you ready? Asks Serena curious. He looked back at her, He kissed her gently on the lips. She was shocked. though she just thought it was just a baby kiss, Many kids give kisses the same way.

I love you, Say's Inuyasha hugging her. I love you too, I promise no one will ever hurt you, I give you my word, I will always protect you, Spoke Serena seriously. In that moment, Inuyasha remember something from before, Saying that he would protect someone, But who was she? Thought Inuyasha confused.

So as they bathed together, They had a water fight, Until they both went down for dinner. Inuyasha ate like a big boy for the night, He was trying to grow up faster.

Later on they both pass out together.

Meanwhile Kagome and her Mother kept looking for Inuyasha. The Police still couldn't find there missing son. They said stated that they should bring in a picture of the boy and make posted sometimes it helps and sometimes it didn't, But it was the best shot they got. So Kagome's mother gave him the only picture she had, One that covers his years, But that was it.

So will they find the boy. What happens will Sailor Moon doesn't want to let Inuyasha go, What happens when she wants to find out more about him, SO she follows Kagome back to the past. Keep Reading and find out. To Be Continue.


End file.
